Punishment
by Tight Spaces
Summary: Bi-polar Pain punishes Zetsu for what he did wrong. Warnings inside.


Title: Punishment

Pairing: Pain/Zetsu

Rating: M

Summary: Bi-polar Pain punishes Zetsu for what he did wrong.

Warning: **HARDCORE** yaoi. I like it, so I write it. Boo hoo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Oh, yes. I love it when Zetsu gets punished. He likes it. Mhmheh...Also, this is being told from Zetsu's mind. This is how I think he thinks.

* * *

I walked toward him. His grey eyes were glazed over in pure fury. He growled quietly, obviously knowing that I could hear him. His body shook with anger; mine with fear. I swallowed.

``Um...Sir? You wanted to see me?" My voice quivered greatly. I was lucky he didn't show emotion at my statement.

"Zetsu...," He growled menacingly. "What the HELL!"

He slammed his fists on his desk as he stood quickly. It made me jump. "I...I...um..."

"SHUT UP!" His hand hit me. I gasped and reached up to touch my injured cheek. He panted, since he wasn't used to yelling. Especially at me. A tear slid down my face. I paid no attention to it as I would probably get slapped again. My head hung. I didn't want him to see my face. I was a disgrace.

I noticed that his eyes softened as little bit. He raised his hand again. I shrunk back against the door, in case I had to escape. He brushed the side of my face softly. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry...Please...Forgive me..." I looked away from him. "Fine, you little shit." My eyes widened as he sneered at me. "S...Sir?"

"Shut up, I said. I gave you a chance to forgive me. I'm not going to beg. You should, because of what you did." I cringed at his harsh words.

"I...I..." "Well? Start begging." His had clenched my hair. I squeaked in surprise. He pushed me down on my knees. I could do nothing but obey. He was scaring the crap out of me.

"You're going to like it," he said lustfully, as he pulled down his pants. I had received this punishment some other times, before I learned to do as he said.

My head was pushed slowly forward. I took his hard length into my mouth. I moaned around it. If this went well, maybe he wouldn't strike me again. He threw his head back. Things looked good for me. I shoved it deeper. He cried out in pleasure. I licked all of his very sensitive spots. I wanted him to be even more excited. I began to enjoy it more and more until I found myself with a weeping erection. My body shook again as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I love it when he does that.

My right hand found its way to my pants. I groaned as I touched myself. Oh, this was getting good. I teased him a little, earning a soft sigh.

My body was nearing climax, and I needed him.

"Oh God...Sir Leader...Take me, please..." I managed my best puppy eyes. I looked up at him, saliva and precum dripping from my mouth. He glared at me with hooded eyes. I didn't even think that was possible. He grabbed my hair again and pulled me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around him and sucked on his ear. (I had to let him remain dominant, or I would be in trouble...)

I moaned and sighed and did everything that I could to appeal to him, but he still didn't look pleased. My lips grazed his chin as I begged for a kiss. He took my face in his hand and worked his mouth against mine. He released me, so I could please him more. And I knew that was why.

My lips travelled to his neck. I nipped at it, only to earn a soft sigh. I went lower, pushing at the large piercing on his shoulder. He growled. I guess he didn't like that. I leaned down a little (He was much shorter than me) and took his left nipple in my mouth. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed it forward.

"Mmm...Zetsu...Keep doing that and your punishment won't be as bad...Oh, yes..." I lifted my head to look at him. My body shook once again. He reached for my hips. This was it.

My punishment.

I heard myself whimper. I was scared right the fuck out. He licked my neck.

"Oh, baby...It's okay. Just relax. Leader-sama won't hurt you too much. Even though you deserve it..." I leaned against the door. However, he wouldn't have it. He literally dragged me to his desk, leaving me standing beside it as he cleared it off.

"L...Leader-sama?" I knew he would ignore me, but it still felt nice to talk to him.

His desk was clean, and he grinned in satisfaction. Since I didn't want him to hurt me again, I walked over to it and leaned over it. I brought up one of my legs to rest on the corner of it.

"You idiot." I looked behind me. "You're not even undressed yet. Take off your clothes." I turned around and got on my knees.

"Good boy." I slowly removed my clothing, as to please him. I heard a couple of sighs, and things kind of went up a bit from there.

Once I finished, he bent down and 'kissed' (It was more like the brushing of lips) my forehead. I made the mistake of crying out, "Leader-sama!" He pulled back and grinned sadistically. I stood up and turned around, only to be shoved into his desk. He pushed the tip of his member into me. I moaned loudly.

"You little whore. You like this, don't you?" The fact that he had called me a whore was stunning. But, I did like it, so I whimpered. You know, I gave him what he wanted. He entered my body a great deal more, and I moaned and sighed and was the little whore he wanted.

Once he had sheathed himself fully into me, I wiggled around a bit. However, he did nothing.

"Tell me why you deserve this." I pushed against him, but nothing happened. "Are you telling me that you don't deserve any of this?"

"...I...uh...Don't know..." He pulled out and slammed back into me. I shouted in surprise.

"Huh?! What about now?" He repeated the action three more times.

"Please...I don't deserve it...But I need it...Please, Leader-sama..." I felt him smile. He thrusted in and out of me; creating a steady rhythm. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Leader-saaaaama...Harder..." He complied with my wishes, slamming himself into me. My moans and shouts of 'Leader-sama, please' seemed to excite him. Before long, I was on the edge, bucking my hips back to meet his. He was moaning too now, uncaring of what I would say or think of it.

He bit my shoulder, and I cried out. My body shook as I was just about to come...

"L...l...Pain!" I shouted as I came all over the top of his desk. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head against my neck.

"Oh...Zetsu..." My whole body went limp as I lay on his desk, his hot, sticky body on top of me. He kissed my back.

He remained that way for some time, as if he was thinking. I wanted so badly for him to take me into his arms and hold me close and tell me about the things he would do to me if I was good. (Yes, these are the things I think about. And like _you_ don't.) I heard him grunt as he tore himself away from me. I stayed where I was, in case he didn't want me to move. Then, he said sleepily,

"You're still here, whore? I thought you would've run off to..." I turned around suddenly.

"I'm not a whore!"

...oops.

He seemed surprised at my speaking out. I clapped both of my hands over my mouth. "Well, then. You're not a whore? I think I can prove you are. One, you would let me fuck you any minute of the day. Two, you ran off to get 'frisky' with fucking Madara, who is the biggest asshole I know. And three, you like it when I call you one."

He walked toward me, wrapping his arms around my neck to bring himself up to my ear. "_Whore._"

I made another mistake. I moaned quietly. For some reason, I became very scared. Unfortunately, I had to ask.

"Is that why you're mad? Because I slept with Madara?" He looked upset. I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I didn't...necessarily _have sex_ with him. We just...Slept together."

Surprisingly, he just stood there, his mouth ajar.

"W...What?!?" I laughed nervously.

"Um...Well, he wanted to...Y'know..._Do it..._But I said no because I knew you'd be angry and 'cause you'd hurt me...And stuff..." His eyes widened and he chuckled. I felt more at ease.

"Fuck, you're such a moron," he mused. I shied back a little. "You could've told me that _before _I punished you. I need to make up for it now."

I looked at him inquisitively. He walked slowly toward me, and I could do nothing but watch as he got on his knees in front of me. He brought his hands up to my pelvis and rubbed his thumbs into each side. I sighed. It actually felt kind of nice, like a massage. I held his hair in my hands. It was soft. Kind of sweaty, but soft. And greasy. (I wonder when he had a shower last?)

I realized not-so-quickly that I was erect. He had his head near my hips...I began to panic. (_Oh shit, what do I do? Oh shit, fuck, shit...)_

But, when I looked down, he was smiling up at me.

"Oh, Zetsu...Zetsu-_sama..._" I gasped. Zetsu-_sama_?!!?

His hands came up to my stomach and pushed me back, so I was leaned up against his desk. I felt his warm tongue lick the tip of my member, and I jumped slightly. I almost yelped. He chuckled. He took me in his mouth and sucked, quite differently then I had. His left hand travelled up to my behind as he penetrated me with two fingers. This time, I cried out. I spread my legs a little, as to let him go in deeper. He shoved them in and out. My body wasn't used to his mouth pleasuring me. I wanted more. (_I'm such a greedy bastard.)_

"Sir Leader....please...More..." He complied, having his fingers moving faster and his mouth sucking harder. I was gripping his hair with both hands, and I noticed he was _letting me_ rock my hips into his mouth.

I was so close...

"Sir...I can't...Take much more...I...Oh! Oh, L-leader-sama!" He had added a third finger, and taken more of my cock in his mouth.

"Ah...AH! P-Pain!" He eagerly swallowed my come. He also waited a little before he removed his fingers from my body. I felt very, very weak. My legs gave out, and I collapsed into his awaiting arms.

He held me close for some time. I lay there, against him. I heard a soft _thud_ and felt his head hit my shoulder. He and I cuddled close, until he muttered,

"_I still think you're a whore._"

---

I wake. I'm sitting up against his desk, with him in my lap, snuggled up to my chest. I yawn. My body hurts from our session. I'll get over it. I feel the need to shower, or bathe, or something. I smell sweat, and his cologne. It's a nice mixture. I still have a throbbing ache in my behind. I don't like it, but I'll live with it.

He tells me that he's going for a shower. I ask if I can go too, but he says nothing. I go with him anyway.

We get to his bathroom. It's cozy. Much better than his office. It feels like torture in there. And death.

He runs the water. I notice that he puts it at a colder setting than usual. Maybe he knows I like cool showers.

I step in behind him. He says nothing to me. I suppose he wouldn't _have _anything to say. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head near his neck. He's facing away from me. I tell him I love him. He says he knows. I ask him if he's going to say anything. He doesn't answer. (I guess I was right.) I kiss him gently. He looks away as I suck on his skin. He shakes a little. I stop because he seems upset.

"Pain..." His name comes off my lips before I even think. He turns around, his ringed eyes piercing into me. He asks me what I want and why don't I go running back to Madara to tell him all about how 'big scary leader' had scared me and how I'm his little whore. I try and look hurt, but I end up apologizing quietly.

His hands grab my waist and pull me close to him. He holds me.

"I'm sorry," he says...


End file.
